


Honor-Bound Protocol

by Gorge_on_Life



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Eventual MaxsonxF Sole Survivor, F/M, Flirting, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5707567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorge_on_Life/pseuds/Gorge_on_Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knight Scarlet Johnson is trying to figure out the Commonwealth, ever-faithful Paladin at her side. Not only does she have to deal with the everyday risk of life in an irradiated wasteland, she also has to figure out a way to deal with the demanding yet honor-bound Elder reigning from the Prydwen. </p>
<p>(*I really suck at summaries, but this is going to be an exploration of a budding relationship between our favorite Elder and the female sole survivor, more chapters to come)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honor-Bound Protocol

Scarlet boarded the Prydwen with Danse following dutifully behind her, red sequined dress glinting with the light of the setting sun as she adjusted her military cap to make sure it didn't fly away in the wind. She had convinced herself it looked like the berets that had just started coming back into fashion before the bombs dropped, and she was sticking with the notion. Never mind that those were frail, crocheted lace little things, the overall effect was the same.

As she passed the power armored knight by the door he stopped her with an over-friendly, "So you're the new knight I've been hearing about? Glad to have you on the team," as he tried to subtly eye her body. She supposed the dress was out of code by Brotherhood standards, but no one had said anything to her so far about having to change, so she wasn't going to. Scarlet rose a brow and threw him an irritated sidelong glance before entering the ship without a word, Danse frowning heavily at the knight as he gave a hasty salute.

  
She had just finished a retrieval mission for Proctor Quinlan for some technical documents and had returned to report back in to the older man. Once that was done, she went to the power armor bay to check on hers. The only reason she did it was because Danse always gave her a hard time for neglecting it, saying that one day her life may depend on it and how was she going to feel if it broke down in the heat of battle? She rolled her eyes at the thought. He was such a pain at times. She could feel the man in question watching her, imagining the stern look on his face as he made sure she did everything right without having to turn around. They'd been traveling together for some time now, and she knew most of his little mannerisms by now. They were comforting, in a way.

  
She got to her feet and dusted her knees off, not caring that they had gotten a bit scuffed up. She was typically covered in blood and God only knew what else. Roughed up knees were nothing. She straightened the dress and threw the Paladin a glance, a small smile playing at her lips.

  
"Need something?" Danse asked, eyebrows raised slightly so that his warm brown eyes caught in the light just right. She shook her head and turned to face him, having to look up to see his face. Such a tall man, she mused as she responded aloud, "No, just trying to think about what else we need to do. I think Lancer-Captain Kells had a training mission for us with one of the scribes. We need to head out at 0600." She rolled her shoulders, stiff from the day's travel. The Paladin watched her movements, ever the attentive soldier. She talked about the different things she'd been trying to make with cram, gushing about some sort of roast she'd recently tested out that was fairly good. Danse had once made the mistake of trying her new dishes, and not all were as savory as she would lead one to believe. Now he waited until Haylen dared Rhys or some other unsuspecting comrade to eat the dish before trying it himself.

They finally arrived at the Mess and got their food before settling at one of the tables in the corner. They ate in companionable silence, Danse greeting people who showed him the same courtesy. Scarlet always forgot how well liked he was amongst the Brotherhood, young scribes looking up to him almost as much as they did with the Elder. She found it cute but Danse found it embarrassing. It wasn't an unusual sight to see him sternly speaking with a scribe who was more obsessed with talking with the Paladin than their duties. Luckily tonight everyone kept to themselves, so he relaxed a bit because of it. She watched him from the corner of her eye, making sure he ate. Lately he'd had a peculiar loss of appetite, and sometimes she practically had to force feed him to get anything down.

Danse promptly ignored the food when Elder Maxson entered, everyone jumping to their feet with a salute. Scarlet followed suit a moment later but it was too late, she had drawn his attention. Danse offered a, "Elder," for greeting, Maxson nodding in acknowledgement. He turned to Scarlet and she offered the same greeting, sighing gently when he gave her a nod.   
"The mission was a success, I take?" Scarlet didn't answer but realizing he was looking at her cleared her throat and nodded. Maxson rose a brow at her lack of etiquette but seemed to let it slide as he moved on to his next point, "Tomorrow you leave for a training exercise to help a scribe witness firsthand what it will be like in the field of battle. This is an important job, and I want you to treat it as such. The scribes that you will be helping are the future of the Brotherhood and need to be molded and guided carefully, for the good of the Brotherhood and humanity alike."

His sentiment was echoed by Kells, as he had just been saying something similar to her when they had accepted the mission in the first place. Danse hung off his every word like it was honey but Scarlet wasn't convinced. She hated the fact that the scribes were so young, unable to really make the choice themselves, most likely having been forced into this life by family for a pocketful of caps. She hated how hard this wasteland was on children.

  
"I'll treat them with care," she promised as she offered another Brotherhood salute.   
"Good to hear, Knight. I'll expect you to report to me after for debrief."  
"You, and not Lancer-Captain Kells?" She couldn't help but question him, confused by the order. Kells was the one who had originally assigned the mission, so why would she bother the Elder with the details? Danse made a faintly displeased noise in his throat but remained quiet as the Elder's ire hit Scarlet full force.   
"Are you questioning my orders, Knight?" Maxson's tone was dangerously low and it took all Scarlet had not to swallow with nervousness. She shook her head again, but it was obvious Elder Maxson was waiting for a verbal response.

  
"No sir," she replied quietly, eyes flashing in silent challenge. Maxson's scowl deepened but he said a farewell to Danse before striding away, gone as quickly as he came.

  
"Are you trying to antagonize him? He's the Elder of the Capital Wasteland Chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel. The only Elder established on the East Coast. He could have you brought up on charges for questioning him," The Paladin chided, disapproving of her actions. Scarlet felt the need to defend herself and threw back, "I was honestly curious! Kells assigned it to me so I was expecting to turn it in to him, is all. It's strange that Elder Maxson wants me to report to him." Danse couldn't argue with her logic and Scarlet beamed at him, pleased. Annoyed, he began to eat his mirelurk steak with a new concentration.   
"Finish your food and then turn in, Knight. We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

With conversation officially out the window Scarlet finished up quickly, giving her sponsor a nod of goodnight as she headed to her bunk. The area she slept in was shared with seven other people, all co-ed. Right now no one was there, all probably having gone to the Mess for some food. Scarlet flopped onto the bed facedown, groaning into the pillow and throwing the covers over herself lazily. Her eyes were already drifting shut...

  
"Going to sleep already, Johnson?" She sat up and looked at the man talking to her, smiling when she realized it was Prime Scribe Saltzman. He gave her a wink and a devilish grin as he sat on the edge of her bed, cocking his head at her.

  
"Saltzman! You're back already? I thought you were supposed to be gone for another week." The Prime Scribe chuckled and shrugged, looking at the other beds, then back at her. "I guess I missed teasing you too much to stay away for too long," he flirted, eyes twinkling. Scarlet laughed and grabbed him up in a hug, loving how tightly he squeezed her. Saltzman was one of the first Brotherhood members she had encountered, having come to Cambridge Station as part of that first wave of reinforcements to hold the position. He had the same haircut as most of the men in the Brotherhood, the undercut, and his eyes were a pretty blue set in a clean-shaven face. He looked a lot like Elder Maxson, except less bulky and intimidating. He had laugh lines on his face and was by far one of the most cheerful Brotherhood members she'd come across. They'd had a few close encounters with each other, but they hadn't ever gone all the way.

  
"How is the station?" She asked, curious about Haylen and asshole Rhys. Instead of answering he tilted her head towards him and planted a sweet kiss on her lips, deepening it shortly after it was initiated. When she came up for air finally her cheeks were flushed and he was watching her with a knowing little grin.

  
"Like that?" He asked, brushing some of her auburn hair from her face.   
"What brought that on?" She wasn't going to admit just how much she had enjoyed the surprise-no need to let him know his power. She wasn't sure if it was Saltzman or her lack of physical contact for weeks on end but right now it didn't matter. He shrugged, "I've been thinking about where we left off the last time. Couldn't get it out of my head, honestly. I want more," he whispered against her ear as he pushed her back on the bed, holding himself above her between her legs. The dress pooled around her waist, exposing more of her to the cold air but Scarlet didn't care. Just as they were about to kiss again a throat cleared somewhere behind them, and they both strained to see who it was. Saltzman hopped off of her like she was burning when he realized who stood there and it caused Scarlet to straighten up in the bed to see who had interrupted them. Of course, who else but the Elder.

...

"Prime Scribe Saltzman. Need I remind you of our fraternization rules while you're on duty? I seem to recall seeing you on the roster for a sweep around the Boston Airport Ruins to ensure the ferals are dispatched." It was an obvious dismissal and Saltzman shot Scarlet an apologetic look before hurrying away, likely to the waiting vertibird.

Scarlet huffed and stayed where she was on her bed, practically glaring daggers at the Elder. He slowly approached, stopping at the foot of her bed and looking over her body, splayed so nicely on her bed. The dress suited her, a daring number that plunged to show off her chest and clung to each luscious curve while glinting gently in the dim lighting. Maxson watched her throat work as she adjusted her position, imagining other things that could make her pretty neck move like that. He could almost pretend that she was a present, left there for him to unwrap and do with as he will.

  
"I'm not on duty anymore, so you can't reprimand me," Scarlet quickly stated, fixing her dress so it covered her thighs once more. It broke his daydream and he scowled at the rude return to reality.   
"Do you always assume the worst when people come to speak with you, or is it a dubious honor you only extend to me?" Scarlet blinked at his attempt at a joke and suddenly giggled a bit, covering her mouth with a hand to quiet herself.

Maxson watched her movements much like Danse had earlier in the day but it wasn't with the innocent intentions of a comrade. These were hungrier looks leading to dark thoughts of pleasure and breathy moans.   
"I don't have much of a chance to interact with you outside of official Brotherhood business, and when I first joined and tried you were always quick to shut down any attempts at conversation. You're kind of a hard-ass," she finished, a challenging smile lifting those pretty red lips of hers.

Maxson quirked a brow and folded his hands behind his back, taking another step forward, the hem of his coat brushing against her legs that now hung over the edge of the bed. He slowly leaned down to whisper in her ear, "That's true, while I'm assuming my role in an official capacity. Like you, however, I'm currently off duty." Her breathing hitched and he gave a smirk, closing his eyes against the sound. Maxson had been wanting to play with this new recruit for quite some time but honor and decorum, along with her never staying aboard the Prydwen very long, had made such whims impossible. He reluctantly straightened, watching her face as he went. Scarlet's teeth were sunk into her bottom lip, her nose brushing along his jaw as he withdrew. He fought to contain the shiver that wanted to crawl down his body, instead gripping his wrist in a painful hold to try and focus himself. She smiled as if she knew the effect she had on him and stood, her body flush against him. He wished they could stay like this, without the pressures of life weighing down on them.

  
"Are you asking me a question from behind that bush?" Scarlet teased, eyes lidded. Was he? In a rare show of lack of self-control his hand came up and gently brushed her cheek, his scarred flesh contrasting with her tanned skin. She leaned in to him and he held her face, wanting nothing more than to kiss her along her body until she writhed from pleasure.

  
Was he ready to cross that line, more than he already had? His hand fell and the Knight looked like she was going to protest before he kissed her, hot and passionate and a little rough. His hands tangled in her hair and she sighed in pleasure, causing his cock to twitch in anticipation. No, he wasn't ready to cross this line. It would be a mistake, wrong. He abruptly broke away, relishing the flush he had brought to Scarlet's cheeks.

  
"Perhaps another time," he rumbled against her before stepping back and, with one last look, turned to walk to his quarters, fighting the urge to take her then and there.

  
Scarlet was left hot, bothered, and perplexed next to her bed, fingers resting against her bruised lips as if in reverence.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if you can tell, but this was going to originally be a Paladin DansexSole Survivor fic. Maxson is just too hot to contain, so it's going to him instead. I can't help the naughtiness I feel for that gruff asshole, and he's fun to write as a tortured horny 20-something year old male. :D


End file.
